


Daddy

by coockie8



Series: Rick/Merle/Daryl [5]
Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rickyl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick goes to see Daryl in his cell in search of a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My rickyl installment to all those other stories I'm writing; hope you like it.

Daryl absently chewed on his thumb as he stared at the bunk above him. A gentle knocking noise sounded against the door frame

"Hey Daryl,"

Rick greeted. Daryl blinked as he chewed his thumb

"Hey,"

He greeted in turn. Rick glanced around before looking back at Daryl

"Mind if I sit with you?"

He asked; a slight purr in his voice, implying what he wanted. Daryl blushed and nodded happily

"I don’t mind at all,"

He purred. Rick smiled and walked into the cell; sitting down next to Daryl and pulling him into a kiss. Daryl hummed appreciatively and kissed back heatedly. Rick  
corded his fingers through Daryl’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Daryl broke the kiss and nuzzled Rick’s neck

"Y-Ya fucked my brother,"

He panted. Rick smirked

"That a problem, sweetheart?”

He purred. Daryl shook his head and climbed into Rick’s lap

"No, Daddy,"

He cooed while nipping at Rick’s neck. Rick smiled and petted Daryl’s hair

"Such a good boy,"

He praised. Daryl pulled back and nibbled on his thumb

"D-Don’t tell Master; he might get mad,"

He pleaded while rubbing his butt against Rick’s erection. Rick smirked

"Don’t you worry; if he gives you a hard time, Daddy’ll set him right,"

He assured. Daryl blushed deeply

"Can I watch next time?"

He whimpered. Rick’s smirk grew

"Of course you can, baby,"

He purred before pulling Daryl into another heated kiss. Daryl gasped into the kiss when Rick roughly grabbed his butt

"Your Master is very rude, and I’m glad to have my baby back; even if the fight was fun to tame,"

He purred. Daryl’s dick twitched

"Y-You got him to beg?"

He wondered eagerly. Rick shook his head

"Can’t say that I did; but he did submit,"

He purred. Daryl shivered

"Daddy,"

He whimpered. Rick smirked and pushed Daryl off

"How about you give Daddy a show; strip,"

He ordered. Daryl bit his lip and whimpered as he began to slowly pull his clothes off. Once he was done he got down on his knees in front of Rick

"Daddy, yer hard,"

He purred. Rick nodded

"What are ya gonna do about it, baby?"

He cooed. Daryl leaned forward and ran his tongue along the bulge. Rick groaned and jerked his hips upwards; Daryl blushed and undid Rick’s pants to release his dick.

"Oh Daddy; it’s so big,"

He praised before taking the large member into his mouth and suckling on the heated flesh. Rick clutched Daryl’s hair and groaned

"That’s it, baby, just the way Daddy likes it,"

He rasped. Daryl whimpered around the shaft and took it in deeper; sucking harder as he bobbed his head. Rick let his head fall back and he groaned loudly

"Oh shit, baby,"

He purred. Daryl hummed and pulled off

"D-Daddy; don’t neglect me,"

He whimpered; rubbing his shaft against Rick’s leg. Rick chuckled

"Alright; come up here baby,"

He patted his lap. Daryl scrambled into Rick’s lap and rubbed the wet head of his dick against his hole

"Oh god, Daddy, I need it; please fuck me,"

He pleaded. Rick smirked and eased Daryl down on his dick; said man yelped loudly before letting out a throaty moan.

"S-So full,"

He whimpered. Rick nibbled on Daryl’s neck as he gently bucked up into his heat

"Damn, how does my baby stay so tight, when he’s such a slut?"

He growled. Daryl whimpered at his words and ground down on Rick’s hips

"Have to stay tight for my Daddy,"

He whined. Rick grinned

"That’s right,"

He growled before flipping Daryl onto his back and pounding into him. Daryl let out a loud, throaty moan as he bucked up against Rick.

"Oh, Daddy~!"

He cried out as Rick rammed into his sweet spot. The older man chuckled and took Daryl’s shaft in his hand

"Now don’t you cum ‘till Daddy says its okay,"

He panted. Daryl gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white

"Oh, oh fuck, yes Daddy,"

He whimpered pitifully. Rick groaned as he pulled out and flipped Daryl onto his stomach; lifting him onto his knees before slamming into him again. He grabbed a handful of Daryl’s hair and yanked his head back

"Scream, baby,"

He hissed. Tears welled up in Daryl’s eyes from the pleasure

"O-oh, Daddy; I-I’m so close, I need to cum, please,"

He nearly sobbed; his dick leaking pre-cum. Rick chuckled and slapped Daryl’s ass. The younger male yelped; dick twitching happily from the affection. Rick groaned and leaned over Daryl’s back

"Cum for Daddy, slut,"

He purred. Daryl arched and came with a loud ecstatic cry; Rick filling him up with a low groan before they both collapsed. Daryl giggled and cuddled up to Rick

"I missed you, Daddy,"

He purred next to Rick’s ear. Rick wrapped his arm around Daryl’s shoulders

"I missed you too, baby,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the shameless smut.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
